Many home entertainment systems include multiple audio-visual devices, such as televisions, digital video recorders, stereo systems, and the like, that may be controlled via remote control devices. Additionally, other components present in the environment, such as lamps, thermostats, and fireplaces, may also be remotely controlled. Each device may be optimally controlled via one type of communication protocol, such as infrared signaling. However, different devices may be controlled by different communication protocols. Further, even in a given device, different actions may be controlled according to different protocols.